Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for controlling a motor and, more particularly, to a method and a system for controlling a motor that allow for a limp home function when an error occurs by a Hall effect sensor for detecting the position during the process of controlling a motor that is used for an automotive electric water pump.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a 3-phase Brushless Direct Current (BLDC) motor is used in automotive electric water pumps. Further, a Hall effect sensor is generally used to operate the BLDC motors. The Hall effect sensor is a device configured to detect the position of a rotor, and three Hall effect sensors are arranged at 120° in a 3-phase BLDC motor and are configured to detect the positions of a rotor based on currents having phases provided to the 3-phase BLDC motor. The position information based on the current having the phases detected by the Hall effect sensors is output as voltages and the speed and torque of the motor are adjusted based on the voltages.
In the related art, when an error occurs in a method of controlling a motor using Hall effect sensors, as described above, the conventional method stopped the motor and output a warning. For example, in the related art, when an error is detected of a Hall effect sensor in a motor mounted in an automotive electric water pump, the electric water pump is stopped by stopping the motor, a Diagnosis Trouble Code (DTC) is recorded for the error of the Hall effect sensor, and a warning is output to the driver by turning on a service lamp on an instrument panel.
According to this control method of the related art, when an error is generated by a Hall effect sensor, an electric water pump is prevented from circulating cooling water thus preventing the vehicle from being be driven. Further, when a driver ignores or does not recognize a warning of an error of a Hall effect sensor and continues to drive the vehicle, the electronic devices may be damaged due to the increased temperature of the devices affected by the error.
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is merely for helping understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.